


A Part For Everyone

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead was trying to reform Decepticons through art. Who'd have thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part For Everyone

Of all the things that Bulkhead had never thought he'd do with his life, taking care of the Cybertronian Ministry of Culture had to be right on top of the list. Well, except it wouldn't even have been on the list at all, because until very recently there hadn't even _been_ a Cybertronian Ministry of Culture.

That was one of the great things about Optimus, he thought. He didn't just have new ideas, he listened to everyone else's ideas, too. Sure, he'd been very busy... but he did pay attention.

And now the war was pretty much over, the Ministry was set up, and Bulkhead was trying to reform Decepticons through art. Who'd have thought?

"It's going even better than I thought," Bulkhead reported, standing in Optimus's office and trying not to move too much. "Megatron's still sulking and being creepy, sure. I don't think that's gonna change. But everyone else is cooperating."

"Really?" Optimus immediately looked apologetic. "That is... I trust your judgement about this, Bulkhead. It's just that it's hard to imagine Lugnut or Shockwave getting involved in something like this."

"Are you kidding? Shockwave's an amazing actor! And he likes to rub it in our faces, too, I think."

"... oh. That makes more sense."

"Yeeeah, I know," he sighed. Then he made a conscious effort to try not to look as resigned as Optimus did. "But anyway, it's working! Oh, and Lugnut is reciting epic poetry. They still try to one-up each other all the time so that keeps them busy."

"That's good news. I guess. What about Blitzwing?" asked Optimus, sounding almost as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"Well, I'd heard he was into sculpture, but getting the materials would be too messy..." That, and it was a terrible idea to give Blitzwing blunt objects. Even if they _were_ meant to be used for art. "We found something for him, though. It's a human thing. Ever heard of stand-up comedy?"

"No, but... that sounds self-explanatory."

"Pretty much." Bulkhead didn't see the need to explain the details right then. "He's really good at it. Excellent comedic timing. Oh, and even the clones got something to do! They're going to be the hosts!"

"The hosts," Optimus repeated, with a slight frown. "Do we really need two of them?"

"Um... not really," he agreed. "They kept fighting about it... But, you see, it all works as part of the show. When Sari came to see the rehearsal she even thought it was on purpose!"

" _Sari_ was down there?"

... oops.

"She followed me!" He raised his hands and did his best to look innocent. "I didn't know, honest! And then I didn't want to send her back alone..."

Optimus didn't even try to hold back a sigh.

"I'll talk to her," he assured him. "Just... make sure she doesn't follow you again."

"Sure. I'll be careful, boss. _More_ careful. Er."

"I know."

Well, Bulkhead thought, if he'd managed to get a smile out of Optimus, then he wasn't doing bad at all.


End file.
